Fighter
by Fighter Chik
Summary: Bella meets a little pixie called Alice. Will she be able to help her? All human.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Pov

Hi, my name is Bella and this is my story. I just moved to cold, rainy, depressing forks with my father Charlie, since my mother Renne is always traveling with her husband Phil. I'm a lesbian and a senior in high school, and oh yeah i'm also a street fighter. I was taught since i was little, of course Charlie doesn't know. You know him being a cop and all.

Yeah i'm badass, so what you have no right too jugde, but im talking about unimportant crap. My story is how one girl taught me how to live and love with out so much anger. She's the love of my life and you'll never guess who she ended up coming in my life, well lets start from the begining.  
>~~~xxxx~~~<br>So here i am just sitting in the airport waiting for Charlie is come pick me up. I'm going to miss my mom and Phil, he was a nice guy and he made my mother happy. While i was thinking about my mother i heard my name being called. "Bella! Bella is that you?", asked Charlie. "Hey Char... dad, yeah it's me how you been?", i asked.  
>"Wow you shure did grow up alot kid.", said Charlie looking at me in shock. "Haha yeah i now been working out a lot latley, since I had a lot of free time while Mom was with phil traveling and all", I said proudly smileing."Thats really good Bells, i've missed you kid i'm glad you came to live with your old man." Said charlie. "Yeah dad, uh can we go home now im kinda tired from the long trip." I asked. "Oh yeah of course! Sorry bells i've justed missed you, come on lets go." He said while leading me out side to his police cruiser. "Oh yeah bells i almost forgot i have a give for you we get home, i hope you like it. it was a gift from a friend of mine down at La Push." He said kinda slow and nervous. "Cool thanks dad i'm shure i'll love it." I said with a smile.<p>

Mean while I was looking out the window while Charlie drived looking at all the green. It almost make me sick of just seeing how much green there was here in this little town called fork. Finally we came to a stop to my old home that I faintly remeber from visiting during the summer. Then I saw a beautiful red camaro flash. I think my jaw hit the floor looking at this beauty. "Haha Bells careful flys might fly in your mouth if you don't close it". I close my mouth and asked "is it mine?" I saw Charlie nod his head yes. I squealed like a little girl and ran up and hugged him. He was shocked but gave me a awkward one arm hug back while I kept saying "Thank you thank you thank you, I love it soo much dad!" He just chuckled saying your welcome.

So now i'm in my room thinking who here manages street fightes, so I can get back in the game. But it might be hard to fight some one I this tiny town. "All well mights as get ready for school tommorow and get a good nights rest" I said to my self. Before drifting to sleep all I can think is "get ready forks high Isabella Swan is in town".


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Pov

Next morning I wake up to a faint loud annoying sound. It's was my alarm clock, I groaned and hit the button to shut it off. I'm not a morning person at all, in fact I hate mornings but I have to get up because it hear Charlie yelling for me to wake up.

"Bella! Wake up you gotta get ready and go to school." He yelled up to me. "Ok dad, I'm coming." I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, since I went and cut all my hair short. A lot of chicks I've fought before took my long hair as a advantage and yanked on it pretty hard, which trust me it hurt like a bitch. So I decided to cut it off so none of those bitches could get a hold of my hair anymore. Which I regret sometimes.

After I dried myself and my hair I went and got dressed in a black and white plaid shirt over a white tank top with some black jeans with holes on then and put on my favorite black and white pair of Nikes. I Got my black and white checkered bookbag from the ground (me and Charlie had gotten ready last night) I ran down stairs and into the kitchen, I grabbed some poptarts and my keys and ran outside to my beautiful baby.

"Have a great day a school Bells! And try not to get into any trouble." Charlie yelled out to me. "Yeah bye dad I'll try. Have a good day at work." I said before starting up my baby and waving goodbye to him as I pulling out of the driveway and making my way to school.

I pulled up to Forks High School, home of the mighty spartans. Yay, I think sarcastically. I see everybody looking at me while I pulled in the parking lot and parked my car, probably curious about who I was. I finally shut off the car and came out. I saw everybody start whispering. Well it won't be long till everybody knows the new kid is here I think.

Then out of no where some asian kid jumps in from of me and whips out his hand and says "Hi, my name is Eric, You must be Cheif Swans daughter Isabella, the one from Arizona." Great, thanks a lot dad, I think to myself before taking his hand and shaking it. "Hi Eric, yes I am, but please just call me Bella." I say with a soft smile. He's smile grows and he asks " Ok Bella, do you have your schedule?" I shook my head. "No, I'm going to get it now." I say. "Oh ok well do you know where the office is?" He asked. " Yeah I'm good. I'll see you later Eric." I wave to him as I walk, he just waved back to me.

I walked into the office and asked for my schedule. The woman asked of my name and I told her. "Here you are miss swan, oh and here you have to get this all signed by your teachers and bring it back by the end of the day." She tells me. "Ok thank you ma'am." I say before walking out of the office. Ok here we go I think before going to my first period.

~~~xxxx~~~

Eventually I found my class. I walked in and everything and everyone went quiet. As I walked towards the teacher I could feel everybodys eyes on me. But I just ignored them and walked up to the teacher and said "Hi, my name is Isabella Swan the new kid. But please just call Bella. Uh the office lady told me that I need you to sign this paper."The teacher looked at me and then reconization came to him. "Ahh, yes miss Swan. Here you go and the only seat available is in the very back by miss Cullen." "Alice please raise your hand." Mr. M said. I turn to see a sexy looking pixie. I say pixie because thats exactly what she looked like with her ebony spiky hair, electric blue/green eyes, pink pouty lips. I can tell from here that she's short. I can see her legs slighty hanging off the floor. I walk my way over to her.

"Hi, i'm Bella." I say to her. She looked so cute with her mouth slightly open just staring at me. It was just so damn cute that I giggled. ME giggle? I didn't really have much time to think about it because she finally spoke. And boy I'll tell you her voice was so magical, it sounded like light wind chimes. "Hi Bella, I'm Alice Cullen." She says to me. "Nice to meet you Alice." I say smiling. Then I turn to Mr.M as he starts his lecture again. I feel somthing touch my hand, I look down to see a paper with Alice'd elegant writing on it. I read what it says and start to write back.

_So where are you from? ~ A_

_Phoenix, Arizona. ~ B_

_Wow why in the world would you come to Forks, where it's cold and rainy. When your used to heat and sun? ~ A_

_My mother had gotten married to a guy name Phil, amd he travels alot being a baseball player and all but not the major league. And my mom used to miss him alot because she had too stay home with me. So I decided to move here this my father so she can be and travel with him. I just want her to be happy. And I haven't seen charlie in years so living with him should be good for the both of us to catch up and Charlie have a woman in the house to help him cook and clean at the house. ~ B_

_Wow thats very sweet and selfless of you. ~ A_

_Yeah I know, I usually put other people before myself. ~ B_

_Thats very sweet Bella, so would you mind if I ask you questions to get to know you better? You can ask me questions also. ~ A_

_Shure, you go first. ~ B_

_Ok, how old are you? ~ A_

_18, you? ~ B_

_I'm also 18, what are your favortie colors? ~ A_

_Black and White, what about your's pixie? ~ B_

_Mine's is yellow, and wait what, pixie? ~ A_

_I can believe it you personality seems very bubbley. And yeah, you remind me of a pixie whith your spike hair and your short height. ~ B_

She looked at me in disbelief. "How the hell do you even know I'm short? I never stood up?" She asked. "You dont have to stand up I already knew just by looking at you, i'm really good at figuring out people from just a few looks." I said laughing. By the look on her face I thought I had offened her and regretted it immediately. "I'm sorry if I insulted Alice I was just teasing you." I say with regret in my voice. She stopped pouting and looked at me and told said "Awwe Bella I was just kidding. You really didn't hurt me." I looked at her and sighed in relief. "Oh ok I thought I really did, I never want to hurt you on purpose Alice." I said with a shy smile. She laughed, and out of no where grabbed my hand and I felt delicious shock ran up arm and threw my body. I gapsed at the feeling. I could she Alice had felt it also.

Then she looked very determined and asked me in a whisper "Bella, what do you thing about gay relationships?" I'm not gonna lie I was shocked at first but then decided to answer truthfully. "I'm 100% for it since I"m gay myself." I said. She closed her eyes and opened them again. I was really nervous waiting to hear somthing from her. Then she looked into my eyes. "That's good to know" she say pausing before continuing "Because I'm gay also." She said in a cherry voice. "Well it's good to know i'm not the only one." I say with a smirk. She looked happy at me and was about say somthing but before she could the bell rang.

Everybody stood up and started leaving the room. She looked at me and took her phone out. "Here put in your number so I can text you or call to get to know you better." She said giving me the phone for me to put my number in. I took it and put my number in, and then took my phone out and gave it to her. She took it and put her number in it and gave it back. "Oh could I see your scheldule and see how many classes we have together?" She asked. I nodded and took my schedule out and giving it to her, She looked at it "Well we have **Biology**, **Gym**, **Lunch**, and **Art** together, so I guess I'll see you later in gym." She said smiling at her, I'm guessing happy that we have most of our classes together. "Awsome, see ya Ali." I said walking out of the class room before winking at her with a sly smile. I saw her shivered again most likely from the wink and the nick name I had called her, _Ali_. I can't wait for gym I think to myself, smiling leaving Alice walking to my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Pov

So gym was eventful. Since it was my first day at gym the coach said that I didn't have to participate today but to have some gym clothes by tomorrow. I saw alice there and she looked like a ballerina moving all over the court. I've also met a girl who was sitting on the bleachers with me. She introduced herself as Angela. I also had Calculus with her, we sat next to each other and became friend real quick. She's one of the first people that I didn't mind hanging with unlike two bitches I met, Lauren and Jessica. They're the most fake snobby bitches I met. And that alot coming from me based on fact form the people that I've met in fighting.

~~~xxxx~~~

So here I am now walking to lunch. One more class after this and then we get to leave this hell hole! Thank god, I'm going fucking crazy with the two "like" bitches, and seeing alice being openly flirty with me (or I think she is). "Hey Bella!" I hear a bell like voice yell out, I immediately recognize it's Alice. I stop and turn around to see her running at me at full force. Just then I realize she gonna jump. And right then and there that's exactly what she does. I catch her with a grunt as her body slams into mine.

"Ugh, what the hell Ailce. How about a warning a girl next huh?" I say playfully. She just giggles and jumps down from my arms. " Sorry Bella I just wanted to get to you before anybody else did so I could ask you if you wanted to sit with me and my family at lunch?" She ask's shyly. Aww she's so cute I think to myself. "I'd love to sit with you Alice but do you think your family will be alright with that? I mean I am new and they don't know me." I say. "Oh don't worry about that Bella i'm shure they wouldn't mind it. Well except Rosalie, she's very protective of her family and doesn't open up to people very quickly, she might seem like a bitch but she's really cool and sweet when you get to really know her." She stated really fast grabbing my hand pulling towards the double doors that lead to the cafeteria. "Ugh fine, but only cause your cute and I like you" I say with double meaning. She blushes exclaimes a little "yay". And pulls me towards a table with four people, 3 boys and 1 girl.

Alice pulls us up to the table. "Hey guys this is Bella the new girl." She says pulling me towards her with her arm wrapped around my waist. I take time to enjoy the feeling of electricity run through me again from her touch before saying hello. They all say hello back except for the girl with i'm pretty shure is Rosalie form the glare she was giving me. "This is edward and his boyfreind Jasper." She says pointing out two guys sitting next to each other holding hands. "Edward" as she pointed out had what you would call "sex hair" green and blue eyes like Alice, he looked tall and lanky but build to a point. His boyfriend Jasper had blue eyes and a slight short curly blond hair like Rosalie that falls infront of his eyes, he was pretty build also a little more than Edward and a little bit taller then Edward.

"This big bear is Emmett and that's Rosalie his girlfriend." Alice finished off. She wasn't kidding when she called Emmett a big bear, he looked big with his height of I would guess 6'2 and all his ripped muscles. He had very short brown curls and brown eyes and a big smile that lets you know he was a big softy at heart also with the big smile he had on his face that showed the cutes dimples i've ever seen. And Rosalie had long blond hair, green eyes like Jasper. She was breathtaking and even beautiful, which she could be even more without that glare she's been giving me since I got to the table.

"So your the new kid huh? So I take it that red mustang with the white strips is your right?" Emmett askes with excitement. "Haha you know it, she's my pride and joy. You like?" I ask him with a smirk. "Hell yeah! Your car is so hot. You think I could take it out for a spin one day?" He asked in a hopeful tone. "Whoa hold on there big guy, we'll see about that I just got her yesterday and wouldn't even let Jesus take it for a spin." I say playfully, Emmett pouts and makes all of us laugh. "So your all family?" I ask in a curious and confused tone. "Well not alll of us, me and Edward are twins and Emmett is our big brother by a year. And Rosalie and Jasper are twins also." Alice saying, most likely knowing what I ask. "Ohh, ok. Ha I was about to say." I say with a smile.

After getting to know Emmett, Edward, and Jasper while eating our lunch the bell rung. "Well time to go to our last period, come on Bella we have Art together." She says standing up and grabbing me hand pulling me. "Well bye guys it was nice meeting all of you!" I manage to call out and wave as Alice pull me out of the cafeteria and to the halls. I got a glimps of them waving goodbye back before I was totally out of the cafeteria.

~~~xxxx~~~

Alice pulled me into a class full of paintings, sculptures, and drawings. "Come here and sit next to me Bella." Alice saying pulling my hand before letting go. I missed her touch and fought the urge to grab her hand again. But befor I sat I put my bookbag on the seat and went to to the teacher to sign the paper all the others have. "Isabella Swan. It's nice to meet you I hope you enjoy my class and like it here in forks." The art teacher Mrs. White says with a warm welcoming smile. She signs the paper and I go back to sit next to Alice.

"Ok class what we are going to do in class today is you and your partner have to draw each other before the class ends and if you don't you have by tomorrow to finish it. Alright get started everyone." Mrs. White orders. I turn to look at Alice. "Ok since I don't really draw much how about you go first?" I say to Alice. "Shure!" She exclaims. Then gets all her equipment and began drawing. She looks so cute when she's concentrating, her face gets all tighten up that you can see the wrinkles on her forhead and her her little pink tounge sticks out of the corner of her mouth.

After a while Alice sits up straight and looks at her drawing before handing it to me to see. "Here, what do you think?" She asks. I looked at it and gasped at how great it was. she got every little detail right and perfect it looked almost to good to me true or even a drawing more like a picture she copyed over. "Oh my god Alice this is amazing. You are really good." I praise. She blushes and looked at her hands shyly. "Aww thanks Bella but they're not that great." She says in a low voice still not looking at me. I put my hand under her chin and oull her face up gently to look at me. I see her beautiful blue/green eyes fulled with insecurity.

I stroke her cheek with my other hand and speak. "Alice, honey you are amazingly talented, don't let anybody else tell you different. And if someone says some shit to you about it tell me and i'll kick their ass to kingdom come. Ok?" I tell her in a sweet whisper while bringing her face closer to mine. I had a sudden urge to kiss her and kiss away her insecuritys. Our face were inches away from each other that we could feel each others breaths on our faces. "Ok, and thank you Bella." She whispered. "Any time Ali." I say before closing the small gap between us. Both our eyes closed as or lips touched. She was so soft and sweet, she tasted like strawberry and mint. I had both my hands on the sides of her face while her amrs wrapped around my neck and her hands here buried in my short hair, pulling softly and running there it. I moaned at the feeling, it was a major turn on what Alice was doing to me. My tounge nudged her bottom lip at little asking for permission to enter, which she quickly granted. Her tasted just amplified when our tounges touched.

We made out softly for what felt like hours till the bell rang and made us realize where we were before breaking apart softly with a little "plop" sound. We just looked at each other grinning like fools before the teacher told us to hurry up and leave. We grabbed our things and left the class, I grabbed Alice's hand when we exited the class. She looked up and me and smiled and squeezed my hand as she pulled her body closer to mine. We were in the parking lot, she pulled me toward a yellow Porshe which i'm pretty shure was her car. Which i'm shure she got from her parents since her father Carlisle was one of the best doctors and her mother Emse was a house designer.

She turned around and looked at me with a small smile. "Thanks Bella, today... was the best day of my life. Wayy better then most school days usually are." She says still smileing. "Your quite welcome , it was my pleasure." I say while playfully bowing to her. She giggles and hugs me. I hug her back but then pull her face up to mine before kissing her again softly. She sighs happily into the kiss before kissing back. I pull back and look at her with a smile of adoration. "Goodbye Alice." I say before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Bye Bells" She says softly while I turn to head to my car which is next to hers. "Wait Bella!" She yells out quickly. I turn to look at her and rays my eyebrow in question. "Does think me that we are a couple or friends with benefits or what?" She asks. " Well it depends, will you Alice Cullen Like to be my girlfriend?" I asks with a small smirk. "Of course I would!" She says before taking a few steps and jumping into my arms, and kissing me all over my face before my lips. "Mmmm." I try to talk while she kisses me, she stop to let me talk. "Sounds good, i'll call you tonight and we'll make plans so I can take you on a proper date." I say lowering her to the ground.

"Alright, see ya Bella!" She yells out before running and getting into he car and waving at me through the window before driving away. I wave back and chuckle as I get into my car start her up and pull out of the student parking before driving home.

I pulled into the driveway to see Charlie's police squad car in the driveway also. I park my baby next to his car before shuting it off. I grab my stuff from he back seat and get out, I lock my car and walk to the door unlock it and enter the house. "Bella is that you?" Charlie asked from the living room. "Yeah dad it's me. Hey dad i'm just gonna go up to my room and do my homework and shower and then mostly likey go to sleep to day was a long day." I tell him aout to head upstairs to my room. "Oh ok Bella. Oh uh here take some pizza for dinner and how was school before you go." He says opening the pizza box for me to take some pizza. I grab 5 slices of pizza on a plate and tell him "School was actually great today I meant some pretty cool people." "Well thats good Bells I'm glad you like it there. Well look I have to work tonight and might till a little late." Charlie says before heading back to the living room.

With a shrug I walk up to my room too eat my food and finish my homework. Then later take a shower and call up Alice. I can't wait to see her tomorrow. I think for the first time in my life everything is perfect, I think with a smile before I start my home work.

**Well I hope everybody likes the story so far. And thanks for the comments, way better then the first time. Must mean I fixed somthing and did it right. :) Well till next time, bye.**


	4. Authors Note

**OH MY GOD! Guys i'm soo sorry that i havent updated i've been soo busy and and hardly ever have the time to finish writin and posting up the next chapter for this story, i feel so shitty cuz of it. Please dont hate me, i'll try to update as fast as i can with a really long chapter. :( Again im sorry but dont give up on me i'm gonna post the next chapter within a few dayz hopefully. Thank you and untill then, bye.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bella's pov**

Well last night was awsome my and Alice talked on the phone till 3 a.m for the whole weekend. Which wasn't the best idea Sunday night considering we had to wake up at 6 and get to school by 7. But it was totally worth it beacuse I just loved the way Alice sounded it was like beautiful soft wind chimes. I'm glad tomorrow is Monday so I get to see her again. And then have our first date.

~~~XXXX~~~

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! **Ugh! I grunt as I hit my alarm clock to shut the hell up. I get up and get some black sweat pants ans white t-shirt that fit snug on me to my my breast just a tad bit larger and lushious. What? Can't a girl get a little help so impress her girlfriend. As I think Ali as my girlfriend I can feel a stupid smile fall upon my face.

I grab my clothes and head to the shower and take a quick shower when I notice what time it iz. "Oh shit! I'm late I'm late!" I yell to my self while I put my clothes. I chuckle a little cause of how I just sound like that rabbit from Alice In Wonderland. I decide to let my hair air dry since I dont have time to blow dry it. I run and grab my black and white nike high tops and bookbag and run down the stairs.

"Wow, where's the fire Bells? You look like a bat outta hell." Charlie says to me as I run in the kitchen and grab a pack of poptarts and my keys and mumbling, "I'm late dad, I gotta go see ya after school"! I run out the house while jumpping on one foot still trying to put my last shoe on. Once I finally do I jump into the car start her up and reel outta the drive way and start heading to school, not having the chance to hear Charlie say goodbye to me.

~~~XXXX~~~

I pull in the parking lot and park next to Angela's red Toyota. As I get out Angela walks up tp me. "Soooo,waht's up with you and Alice Cullen?" She askes with a playfully smirk on her face. " Uh I have no idea what you my dear friend are talking about." I say trying not to smile. "Oh really, well thats weird cuase I could have swore It looked alot more then that yesterday in the parking lot." She states with her smile still on her face. I couldn't hold it anymore I had such a big smile on my face one would be afraid that it would split my face in half. "Haha, ight you caught me. Yeah uh Alice is my girlfriend." I say. "I knew it!" She exclaims.

Before I could say anything I heard a familiar purr of an engine. I turned around to Alice's Porshe, followed by a big green Jeep Wrangler, gray Volvo, and red Corvette. They all parked by my car and came outta the car. I saw Alice and she looked beautiful in the tight black shirt she had on with a yellow skirt finished off with black and yellow 3 inch high heels. I saw Alice look at me then looked away really quick and walked straight into the school. Followed by Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie, of some odd reason they were all glaring at me. I was confused on why Alice just walked away with out even saying hi, and why her sibling where all mad at me.

"Uh wow, what just happened there? What did you do to get all the Hales and Cullens to be mad at you?" Angela asked me her tone full of shock and concern. "Nothing, well not that I know of."

"Well must have been something Bella, look I have to go but let me know what's going down ok?" She says walking backwards from me before turning around after I manage to get an "ok" out. What the hell just happened? Last night me and Alice where talking and flirting on the phone till 2 in the morning for christ sake! I just sigh and head to class cause the bell rung. God this is gonna be weird I think to myself before I start headin to class.

I walk in class to see Alice in our table looking at the window not looking at me. "Hey babe." I say to her as I sit next to her. I turn to her to talk since we had about 7 minutes before class began. She doesn't answer, just kept looking out the window. For some reason it hurt to no she was ignoring me on purpose. "Did I do something wrong for you to be mad at me Ali?" I say her eye twich and look at me quick before looking out the window again after hearing me call her by the nick name I gave her. Still silence was all I was greeted with.

"Damn it Alice talk to me." I say demanding. She quickly looks at me with such cold eyes that I felt my heart clenched in hurt. "Don't curse or raise your voice at me Isabella." She saying in a equal cold tone. I know I must be looking at her as if she grew a second head. "Whaaat?" "Alice, what the fuck? What did I do to deserve this kinda treatment?" I asked truely confused as hell right now.

"Who the fuck is Victoria?" She asks in a harsh tone. " Who?" I'm so confused that I have a headache already. "Victoria Rowells, does that ring a bell? No, well then this will. The girl you been seeing this whole week that that's why we couldn't hang out!" She yells at me attracting attention. "Shhh, lower your voice your causing a sence. Alice I don't know what or who the hell your talking about." I say I'm a yelling whisper threw gritted teeth.

"Oh of course you don't! You know what Bella Rosalie was right I should trust you, I don't even fucking know you. But know I do your a cheater and a lier! She yells at me with so much anger in her tone and eyes. I was just looking at her dumbstruck. Victoria.. Victora.. Victora... where do I know that name from. Oh shit it's that red head that I work with. Why would Alice think I'm wi... that bitch! I bet she told Alice some fucking lie to fuck me over cause She was hitting on me and I turned her down. She asked why, when I told her it was because I was already in a relationship with Alice. She got so pissed that her face matched the color of her hair.

"Oh Alice, it's no...", before I could finish Alice silenced me with a slap. I grabbed my right side of my face from the pain that erupted from her she hit me. I looked at her with tears in my eyes from the pain of the slap and the hurt that she actually hit me. "I don't want to hear it Bella, save your lies for somebody else. You and me, we're over." She said. My heart felt like it was blown into itty bitty little pieces. "Ali.. please just let me explain. Please." Now I hate begging but the pain was to much. For some girl I just met I had really strong feeling for her to fucking beg. I don't beg, never did, I'm a fucking street fighter I was taught never to beg or give up.

"Why should I Bella, you cheated on me. You shouldn't even be talkin to me." She says. you know how poeple just keep saying "just let me explain please, of because you can trust me, and other shit that just wastes time just so u still dont have a chance to explain in a situation like this? Yeah well I'm not stupid like those other people. I just started explaining to her instead of giving her a reason why she should let me.

"I got a new job this weekend at this sports shop. The boss told Victoria to help me learn the ropes of what I gotto do and how to do it. So she and I were talking and getting to now each other. Now that was Friday, now Saturday she started flirting with me, at first it was innocent but then she started running her hand up my arms or over my back and sometimes my face. I told her to stop the first time, but then when she touched my face I gabbed her face and told her that I was flattered that she liked me but that I wasn't interested. She asked why, and I told her that I was already in a relationship, when she asked who I told her you. She got so anger and stormed on saying I was goning to regrett turning her down." I tell Alice as quick as I could before she could interupt me.

She didn't say anything just looked at the wall next to me. I saw in her eyes and face anger, to confusement, to sad, and then back to angry. "Ali?" I call her quitely. She snaps her head to look at me. "Oh Bella... I'm so sorry. I... I just heard that you where flirting with her and I thought that... Oh my god Bella sweety I'm so sorry!" She sobs out to me. Tears coming down her face as she touches the bruise starting to form on my face from where she had slapped me. I grab he rhand a kiss her palm and nuzzle my nose to in, saying it was ok.

"Ali it's ok baby, I understand why you reacted the way you did. But next time something happens like this then please just come talk to me about it, ok?". "Ok, but it still didn't mean I had the right to slap you Bella. God! I mean look at your face I gave you a bruise! She stated tears still coming down her face. I whipe them with me hands and her her eyes tenderly. "Shhh baby, don't cry come on lets go and skip the rest of the day and relaxe. How's that sound?" I ask her. She looks at me and nods her head. We get up and get our things and leave the class before the teacher came in, then we would have to stay.

~~~XXX~~~

Alice brought me to "her meadow", and boy was it beautiful and nice and quiet. We had a blanket and put it on the floor to lay on next to each other. I turned to look and her and she did the same thing. We looked at each other for a few minutes before moves closer to each other before our lips finally thouched. "Mmmm." We both moaned at each other taste. She moves untill she laying her swet tigh little hot body on mine. I groan when she does cause man did it feel good to feel her body like this. Mmmm I wonder how it would feel with out the clothes she had on.

We were making out like her was no tomorrow. I was never a fan of French kissing till I felt and tased Alice's tounge. It started to get heated, we were moaning like crazy and Ali was starting to rub her body against mine. I started trailing kisses down her smooth tastey neck. "Ugh, Bella I think we should stop." Alice groans as I suck and nip at her neck. "Mmmm what? Why?", I mumble into her neck still concentrating on the hickey I was making, so people knew she was taken. "Ugh Bella stop, I don't want to either but we're goning way to fast.", she states while pushing my face softly and slowly from her neck.

"Ugh." I groan as I drop my head back from her beautiful neck. Then I smirk cause I could see the hickey that I left on her neck. "What are you smiling about?", she asks with a smile of her own. I point at her neck, she looks confused and get up to go to her car at look at neck in the rear view mirror. "Bella! Oh I'm gonna get you!", she yells playfully before jumping on me before sucking and biting onmy neck kinda hard. I moan cause it feels so good, and can feel myself getting turned on from it.

Just as it was getting really good she stopped and pulled back to look at her work. "Hmm, yupp that's good. Now we're even." She says with a smug smirk at her face. We both get up and head to the car since it was dark and we had to get home. I looked at the hickey she gave me and hot damn it was big as life, there was no way nobody was not gonna notice it. "Damn Ali, you did quite a number on me. Well at least now people know we're both taken and that your my girlfriend and i'm yours." I say with a big smile on my face looking at her while she's driving.

"Hahaha good now nobody will touch what's mine." She says in a sexy tone. "Mmmm your huh? When did I belong to anybody?" I ask playfully. "When you first kissed me. I'm kinda possessive when it comes to other girls or guys hitting on my girl friend." She says with a shrug of her shoulders. I just smile and say "same here babe" before she stops the car in the school parking lot so I can take my car. We turn to each other and a kiss for a few minutes before saying saying goodbye.

I got out of her car and walked to mine as she drove away. As I get into my car I smile from the day me and Ali spent together. But then got mad when I thought of Victoria. Wait till I get my hands on you bitch, your gonna regrett fucking with me. I think as I drive home thinking of what i'm gonna do to her when I saw her.

**Well guys I hope this will satisfy you for a while till I can start writing up the next chapter. I'm sorry but they might come slowly, but I got school, it's my main priority right now. So untill then, bye.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bella's pov**

"Wait WAIT!" BANG, THUMP!

"Damn it! Stupid motherfu-" "Bella language!" I turn to look at my boss , looking at me with a stern look from my little outburst. "What? In case you haven't noticed king but the goddamn box full of huge heavy metal pieces just feel right on me, and no thanks to James!" I sneer pointing at James, where he was still at where he had pushed the goddamn box more then he should have. "I understand Bella, but really must you curse? It's not very lady like."

"Whaa? Screw you King. I no going on my break now before I really get pissed." I walk away and grab James by the collar when he came down the ladder. "And you watch it next time, got it?" "Yyyeess maa'aamm!" He says scared out of his mind. "Good." I say as I let hime go and walk to the front of the store.

"Ding!" The bell rings. I look to see who's the person ready to greet them till I see who it is. "Oh ho ho ho ho I've been waiting for you." I say the person. "Really? I knew you had feelings for me Bella. See there's no need to hide it and be with that pathetic little Alice." She say's in a what I guess she thought was a seductive voice. "Mmm I don't think so Vicky, I've been waiting to see you so I can pound your mouth and face in for that little stunt you pulled that almost worked you little bitch!" I yell as I get up in her face.

I could fear in her eyes as I come up to her and push her. I can feel my adrenaline pumping there me like it usually when I get ready to fight some body in my competitions out in the street. And that ment I had to control my self and fast or I would really end up hurting her more then she deserves. She see's my body shaking and starts to move away from me and put her hand up as to stop me. "Bbbella?" She calls me in questioning.

"What's wrong Vicky? What happen to I'm all big and mighty and I everything I want? Huh?" I question in a menacing voice. "I'll show never to fuck with me and my relationships again." I start advancing her ready to just stick the bitch till I feel a pair of arm's wrap around me and whisper in my ear to calm down and that she wasn't worth getting arrested for. They pull me back slowly, being careful not to set me off even more. Once i'm about 5 ft" away from Victoria, she jumps up and runs out of the store.

I finally calm down. "James, you can let me go now. I'm calm." He lets me go and I turn to look at him. He blushes and looks away and mutters an apology. I grab him and hug him, he hesitates but then hugs me back. We let go and look at each other. "Thanks James. If you haden't grabbed me god know what I would have done to her." I say with a sheepish smile on my face. "Ha it's no problem Bells, I would have loved to see you kick her ass, but the way you looked at her was like you were out for blood. So I knew I had to stop you or as hell would have broke loose."

"Ha yeah, I don't have the best temper. So I was feeling the need just to really hurt her, but the feeling was too strong for me to be able to control myself." I say looking away from him. "Hey, no need to be embarassed. I kinda know the feeling. But hey look I'll take the rest of your shift. Go home and just relaxe Bells." He says with a caring smile as he touches my arm before pushing me towards the doors. "Haha thanks James. I owe you one buddy." "No probs Bella. See ya tomorrow." I wave goodbye to him as I get in my car and drive away.

~~~XXX~~~

I pull up my drive way and see Alice's porshe parked there also. I feel butterflys in my stomache when I think of her and that she's at my house so I get to hang with her. I park and get out of the car. I see her sitting on the porch. She see's me then stands up as I walk towards her. "Hey" I whisper to her as I wrap my arms around her waist. She wraps her arms around my neck and plays with the baby hair's there. "Hey" She whisper's back before kissing me softly.

"Mmm." I moan as I feel her tounge swipping at my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I grant it quickly, and we both groan at each others taste. I don't know why but everytime I taste her she just tastes even better. Like strawberrys. We part with a little "pop". I look at her and stroke her face lovingly. "You want to come inside?" I ask softly. "Mmm, as much as I would love to I can't I just wanted to see you before I left to go camping with my family." She tells me.

"Awww you gotta go? When so you think you"ll be back? And will it be in time for our date on friday?" I bombard her with questions. She just laughs. I swoon at her laugh it was just a magical sound coming from a beautiful girl. "Yes Bella it's a family tradition so I have to go, and i'll be back on Thursday so yes it will be plent of time before our date." "Wait what about skool? Are you not coming?" I ask, wondering how they are just not gonna come to school for 3 days. "Well the school knows about it because we do it every year, and they say that as long as we make up our work and catch up quick it's fine by them." She say's like it was nothing.

"Well aren't you just lucky?" I tease her. She blushes, then hugs and kisses me before she starts heading towards her car. "Bye Bella, I'll text and call you , ok?" She say's before getting in her car. She rolls her window down as I make my way to it. "Ok babe, but please be careful, ok? I would hate it and go crazy if you got hurt." I say softly as I stroke her face again. "I will, I promise." She whispers as we kiss again. After a while we pull apart and wave bye to each other. Then I just stand there till I see her car drive away.

I sigh as I walk into the house. As I drop on my bed, my phone rings. Me thinking it Alice I answer "Hey babe miss me already?" "Ha when the fuck did I become your babe Izzy?" I look at my phone confused untill I realized who it was. The only person that I let call me Izzy was my bestfriend Eva. "Eva? Girl is that you?" I ask. "Haha yes mija the one and only." She laughs telling me. "Oh my god Eva! I haven't heard from you in a long time. How you been?" I ask missing my dear friend dearly.

"Hey mama i've been good just chillen and fighting, you know la misma mierda."She tells me in her spanglish. "Ha yeah I know you haven't changed a bit. So not that I don't like talkin to you where did this call come from?" I asked curiously. "Well I wanted to let you know that I'm moving up to Forks also. I was wondering if I could stay with you till I get aa place of my own?" She tells me, I could hear the nervousness in her voice. "Of course you can ma. I know I got your back just you did when I needed you." "Mija I still and always got your back." She say's with a caring tone.

"I know Ev, I know." I say softly to her. "Look mama I gotta go but If you need me call me or text me, cause I will be. So look I love you and I'll talk to you later." She say's. "Bye Ev's, I love you too, and I will keep in contact, and be careful." I tell her, just before hanging up I hear her reply a "Ain't I always ma?." Then the line went dead. I couldn't stop the smile break across my face. I couldn't wait for her to come here with me, then we could fight together and everything. She could even meet Alice!

I yeah I was loving my life right now. I feel asleep with a smile still on my face thinking about my Alice and Eva.

**I know this chapter is kinda short but I got like 5 essays to do for class along with other work for school. I hope you all like this chapter for the time being. Please reveiw it helps me work my ass off harder to update as fast as I can. So untill then, bye. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok before I start this I just want to give people heads up that most of chapters will have spanish on it, since my new charater Eva is spanish. But for those who don't understand it imma make it easier for you by translating at the very end what what ment from spanish to english. Well now that that's out of the way, let's begin. :]**

**Bella's pov**

"God I look like hell" I look at myself in the mirror. I have the bruise on my face from where Alice had slapped me, but it's faded into a ugly yellowish color. And then I got anothe rbig ass bruise on my stomache from where James had dropped the box on me.

'Well ain't life a bitch?' I think to myself.

This whole weekend has been hell without Alice. And Angela all on my ass about what happen.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_"Bella!" I turn to see Angela running towards me. "Hey Ang, was up?" I ask as soon as she comes up to me._

_"Was up? Was up? Is that all you got to say to me Bells, What the hell happen between you, Alice, and the rest of her "crew"?" I sigh. "Look Ang it was all a misunderstanding. Some bitch tried to get between me and Alice and well as you can see, 'I point at the bruise on my face' , it didn't go so well. "Damn! Ahahaha lil Alice did that to you?" She started laughing so much that I could see tears in her eyes._

_"Hardy har har, yeah just laugh it up." I glare at her as she finally gets a hold of herself. "You done?" I ask her. She nodds her head still giggling. "I'm sorry Bella it was just too funny to finally find out who had gave you that bruise. just never thought it would have been Alice." She says shrugging he shoulders._

_"Wait, you said that somebody had tried to get between you and her. Who was it?" She asks me when she finally stops laughing. "Victoria Rowells." I tell her. Ugh just saying her name gets me heated._

_"Victoira Rowells? I think I've heard of her. So what did she do?" _

_"She told Alice that the reason that I couldn't hang with her last weekend was because I was too busy fucking around with her. The stupid bitch had the balls to come up to me the next day I saw her at work and try to flirt and touch me again. If it weren't for James I would have pounded the shit out of her." I say with a menacing tone. _

_Ang looks at me scared for a moment before just shrugging it off. "Well thank god for James huh? Well come on Bells lets go the bell already rang you can tell me more of what exactly happen when you saw her and what happen between you and Alice._

_We both walked up and put of the cafeteria._

_~~~End of Flashback~~~_

I had told Ang everthing that ahd happened. She was amost as pissed as I am about the situation. I look at myself in the mirror again at see that my hair is growing again. I don't know if I should let it grow or just cut it again. All well I'll ask Alice later today since 1. she comes back today and 2. because tonight is the night of our first date.

I look at the time, it's 7:00. Damn it I have to get ready now becuase I have to be by Alice's house by 7:30 To pick her up. She doesn't know where we are going but I'm shure she'll love it.

~~~XXXX~~~

I pull up to Alice house or should I say mansion. Her house is big as life but very beautiful.

I get out if the car and walk up to the door and knock 3 times. I wait for a few seconds untill the door opens revealing a beautiful looking Alice.

I couldn't help but just stare at her with my mouth open. She giggels and I finally shake my head and close my mouth. "Wow Ali, you look absolutely stunning." She blushes and says a low 'Thank you'. "Uh well are you ready to go?" I ask sticking my hand for hers.

"Yes Bella I am." Says grabbing my hand and closing the door behind her. I walk her to the car and open the door for her. She smiles at the gesture and gets in the car. Once I know she's in and setteled, I close the door and walk to the driver side and slip in. I start the engine and pull out of her drive way before turning and driving away.

While we drive we talk for a bit, I ask how was her trip and she tells me it was fun but she had missed me. I smile and tell her that I had missed her also.

"So where exactly are we going Bells?" She asks looking at me. I smlie and tell her, "It's a suprise, don't worry we're about ten minutes away."

She just nods her head and turns to look out the window. We finally pull up to the out destination. I hear Alice gasp when she sees where I brought her.

I turn and look at her. "Come on Ali." She finally gets out of her shocked state and jumps out of the car. I laugh and get out of the car.

I walk up to her and grab her hand and pull her towards me and start heading towards the club. I knew the security guard so we just went in without having to wait in line. I pull her inside. We can hear the music bouncing off the walls and people dancing and grinding with each other. I pull Alice to a table and sit down. "So what you think?" I ask her yelling over the loud music. "Oh Bella I love it, me and Rosaline been dieing to come here the lines are always too long." She tells me with a big smile before leaning over the table to kiss me. God, how I missed her lips and kisses.

As we part I hear a slow song that recognize. Its a song that Eva always sang to me when she grabbed me to dance with her. I look at Alice and grab her. "Come on Ali dance with me to this song." She smiles at me and gets up. Once we were on the dance floor I start dancing the spanish way that Eva had taught me with Alice and start singing to her while looking right into her eyes.

_(El Amor by Tito El Bambino)_

_El amor es una magia._  
><em>Una simple fantasia.<em>  
><em>Es como un sueño,<em>  
><em>Y al fin lo encontre.<em>

_Es como una luz,_  
><em>Que se esparce por el alma,<em>  
><em>Y recorre como el agua,<em>  
><em>Hasta que llena el corazon.<em>

_Y va creciendo y creciendo,_  
><em>Como nubes en el cielo,<em>  
><em>Dando vueltas por el mundo,<em>  
><em>Es increible, asi es el amor,<em>  
><em>Y al fin lo encontre (x2)<em>

_El amor te ciega,_  
><em>Aunque aveces te engaña.<em>  
><em>El amor es pureza,<em>  
><em>Si es que a alguien tu amas.<em>  
><em>El amor te atrapa,<em>  
><em>Y de el nunca escaparas.<em>  
><em>Solo tienes que aprender a amar, amar.<em>

_Y va creciendo y creciendo,_  
><em>Como nubes en el cielo,<em>  
><em>Dando vueltas por el mundo,<em>  
><em>Es increible, asi es el amor,<em>  
><em>Y al fin lo encontre. (x2)<em>

_El amor te ciega,_  
><em>Aunque aveces te engaña.<em>  
><em>El amor es pureza,<em>  
><em>Si es que a alguien tu amas.<em>  
><em>El amor te atrapa,<em>  
><em>Y de el nunca escaparas.<em>  
><em>Solo tienes que aprender a amar, amar.<em>

_El amor es una magia._  
><em>Una simple fantasia.<em>  
><em>Es como un sueño,<em>  
><em>Y al fin lo encontre.<em>

_Es como una luz,_  
><em>Que se esparce por el alma,<em>  
><em>Y recorre como el agua,<em>  
><em>Hasta que llena el corazon.<em>

A soon as the song ends I kiss Alice and the tears that were running down her face. I know that she didn't understand what the song ment being spanish and all but I'm shure she knew I was singing it to her with alot of meanig and love. I puller her to me and kiss her, soon our tounge come out to play. I pulled away from her. "Hold on baby I wanna since a song for you." I turn and go to the DJ and request the song and tip him $20. He told me that the song would come next once this song ended.

I walked up to Alice and pull her to me. "Alice, do you know how much you mean to me already? I think I'm falling in love with you. Now I know that it's way to early to even think about love but I can't help it." Once I finished my little speach I kissed her with everything I had and felt. I felt tears coming down her face again as she kissed me back and mumbled between kisses that she loved me too.

"Oh Bella I love you too, I thought it was only me and that maybe I might push you with out meaning it." She says still crying, but happy tears. I pull her to me and just move slowing, dancing our own little dance untill I hear the song I had requested come on I look in her eyes again, it felt like I was lloking into her soul as she was doing the same to me. "I dedicate this song to you baby." I tell her before starting to dance another dance Eva had taught me before I started singing to her again.

_(Mi Nina Bonita by Chino y Nacho)_

_Lo que siento por ti_  
><em>Es ternura y pasión<em>  
><em>Tú me has hecho sentir que<em>  
><em>Hay en mi corazón<em>  
><em>Tanto amor<em>  
><em>Tanto amor<em>

_Yo nací para ti_  
><em>Y tú también para mí<em>  
><em>Y ahora sé que morir es tratar de vivir<em>  
><em>Sin tu amor<em>  
><em>Sin tu amor<em>

_Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa_  
><em>Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas<em>  
><em>Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo<em>  
><em>Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo<em>

_Mi niña bonita, brillante lucero_  
><em>Te queda pequeña la frase "Te quiero"<em>  
><em>Por eso mis labios te dicen "Te amo"<em>  
><em>Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos<em>

_Aquí hay amor_  
><em>Aquí hay amor<em>  
><em>Aquí hay amor, amor<em>  
><em>Aquí hay amor, amor<em>  
><em>Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay<em>  
><em>Amor<em>

_Este amor que como espuma sube_  
><em>Que cuando te tomo de la<em>  
><em>Mano por el parque<em>  
><em>Camino en las nubes<em>  
><em>Parece mentira que ya no recuerdo<em>  
><em>Nada cuando solo estuve<em>  
><em>Nada se podrá comparar con algo tan especial<em>

_Nada se compara con lo nuestro mi vida_

_Le agradezco al tiempo_  
><em>Que me ha demostrado que las cosas buenas llegan<em>  
><em>En cualquier momento<em>  
><em>Yo no imaginaba que conocería<em>  
><em>Algún día este sentimiento<em>

_Un amor_  
><em>Puro y natural<em>  
><em>Digno de admirar<em>  
><em>(Digno de admirar, princesa)<em>

_Un amor de fantasía, lleno de romance y alegría_  
><em>De bello detalle cada día<em>  
><em>Nena, quién lo diría<em>  
><em>Que algún día yo me enamoraría<em>  
><em>Y que sin tu amor<em>  
><em>No viviría<em>

_¿Cómo sabia que esto pasaría?_  
><em>Que ibas a ser mía<em>  
><em>Y que yo querría<em>  
><em>Amarte por siempre, mi niña bonita<em>

_Mi niña bonita, mi dulce princesa_  
><em>Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas<em>  
><em>Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo<em>  
><em>Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo<em>

_Mi niña bonita, brillante lucero_  
><em>Te queda pequeña la frase "Te quiero"<em>  
><em>Por eso mis labios te dicen "Te amo"<em>  
><em>Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos<em>

_Aquí hay amor_  
><em>(Mi niña bonita)<em>  
><em>Aquí hay amor<em>  
><em>(Mi niña bonita)<em>  
><em>Aquí hay amor, amor<em>  
><em>Aquí hay amor, amor<em>  
><em>Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay<em>  
><em>Amor<em>

_Desde este momento no podrás sacarte esta canción de tú cabeza_

_Chino y Nacho_

_Mi niña Bonita_  
><em>Tú y únicamente tú<em>  
><em>Mi niña bonita<em>

_Más nah_

Alice jumps on me and smashes her lips to mine in a fiery kiss that made somthing in me snap. I grabbed her and pushed her up on a wall still kissing till we needed oxygen. I pulled from her lips but kissed down her jaw to her neck. I could hear Alice moaning while I sucked, licked, nipped, and kissed her neck. I started kissing down to her clevege, but Alice grabbed me and started kissing me again.

She started kissing my jaws to my ear before nipping at my earlobe. I groaned at the went threw me at she did it. "Lets get out of here Bella and finish this at home." Whispered in my ear before sucking on the earlobe again. I groan. "Ali, are you shure? Don't you think this is going to fast?" I ask out of breath. "Mmm, Bella I love you and you love me it ok I don't think we're going to fast." She states before kissing me again.

I growl and start to drag her towards the exit, I can hear her giggling at my urgency. Just as we get out I run into someone and fell. "Oof." I grunt as I fell. "Bella you ok?" Alice asks me at she stands over me. I nod and she help me get up. I turn too see who it was that I had ran into.

And by god you'll never guess who it was. The bitch Victoria Rowells herself. She looks at me a sneers at me. "What the hell are you dong here Swan?" "None of your fucking business Rowells." I snarl at her.

"Bella lets just go." Alice tugs at my shirt towards the car. "Yeah Bella, listen to your little bitch and leave." Victoria sneers at me again.

I'm filled with reage from her calling my Alice a bitch and having the balls to try and order me around. I lunge at her but what I didn't see was the pocketknife in her hand. But it was to late. I felt a sharp pain in my stomache and Victoria sliced right across my stomache. I heard a scream that sound like Alice's.

The last thing I see before blacking out was my buddy Jake the security gaurd grab Victoria and hand cuff her before passing her to another guy to hold her, Alice crying and screaming at me not to leave her.

I whispered "I love you Ali." Then everything went black.

~~~XXX~~~

**Here are the songs translated.**

Love by Tito El Bambino

Love is a magic.  
>A simple fantasy.<br>It's like a dream,  
>And at last I found it.<p>

It's like a light,  
>That is spread by the soul,<br>And runs like water,  
>Until it fills the heart.<p>

And growing and growing,  
>Like clouds in the sky,<br>Going round the world,  
>It is incredible, so is love,<br>And at last I found it (x2)

Love you blind  
>Although sometimes you fools.<br>Love is pure,  
>If someone that you love.<br>Love traps you,  
>And he never breaks.<br>You just have to learn to love, love.

And growing and growing,  
>Like clouds in the sky,<br>Going round the world,  
>It is incredible, so is love,<br>And at last I found it. (x2)

Love you blind  
>Although sometimes you fools.<br>Love is pure,  
>If someone that you love.<br>Love traps you,  
>And he never breaks.<br>You just have to learn to love, love.

Love is a magic.  
>A simple fantasy.<br>It's like a dream,  
>And at last I found it.<p>

It's like a light,  
>That is spread by the soul,<br>And runs like water,  
>Until it fills the heart.<p>

~~~XXX~~~

My pretty girl by Chino and Nacho

What I feel for you  
>Is tenderness and passion<br>You've made me feel that  
>Inside my heart there is<br>So much love  
>So much love<p>

I was born for your sake  
>You were born for mine too<br>And now I know that dying is trying to live  
>Without your love<br>Without your love

My pretty girl, my sweet princess  
>I feel on cloud nine whenever you kiss me<br>And feel I can fly higher than the sky  
>If I have the fragrance of your hair near me<p>

My pretty girl, shining star  
>The words "I like you" are not enough for you<br>That's why my lips say "I love you" to you  
>When we're together we fall deeper in love<p>

There is love here  
>There is love here<br>There is love here, love  
>There is love here, love<br>There is there is there is there is there is there is  
>Love here<p>

This love that rises like foam  
>When I hold<br>Your hand in the park  
>I feel on cloud nine<br>You may think I'm lying but I don't remember  
>At all when I was lonely<br>Nothing can compare with something as special as this

Nothing can compare with our relationship, darling

I thank time  
>For it has shown me that good things come<br>At any given moment  
>I never imagined I would get to know<br>This feeling, someday

A love that's  
>Pure and natural<br>Worth of admiration  
>(Worth of admiration, princess)<p>

A fantasy-like love, full of romance and joy  
>With beautiful details everyday<br>Baby, who would have guessed  
>That someday I would fall in love<br>And that without your love  
>I wouldn't be alive<p>

How did I know that this would happen?  
>That you were going to be mine<br>And that I would want  
>To love you forever, my pretty girl<p>

My pretty girl, my sweet princess  
>I feel on cloud nine whenever you kiss me<br>And feel I can fly higher than the sky  
>If I have the fragrance of your hair near me<p>

My pretty girl, shining star  
>The words "I like you" are not enough for you<br>That's why my lips say "I love you" to you  
>When we're together we fall deeper in love<p>

There is love here  
>(My pretty girl)<br>There is love here  
>(My pretty girl)<br>There is love here, love  
>There is love here, love<br>There is there is there is there is there is there is  
>Love here<p>

From this moment on you won't be able to get this song out of your head

Chino and Nacho

My pretty girl  
>You and only you<br>My pretty girl

And nothing else

~~~XXX~~~

**Well there you are. Now don't hate me but I wanted to try a cliffy. Well I hope you like it. So untill next time. Bye :)**


	8. Authors Note 2

**Hey guys I'm sooo sorry for taking forever but I'm having some personal problems of my own and I don't want it to effect my writing so If you all can just give me a couple of more days to finish some chapters up and try to fix any problems they have, it would be greatly appratiated. Again I'm sorry, hopefully I'll hakve chapter 7 up for you all within a few days. Thank you and have a good day.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Alice's Pov**

No no no no no no no this can't be happening. "Bella!" I scream as she falls to the ground.

I run to her and fall to my knees. I grab her face. "Bella don't you dare leave me!" I scream and tears run down my face. She looks up at me and says "I love you", then she passes out from the amount of blood she has lost. Her friend the security guard Jake comes and knees down by my side. "I called the paramedics, their on there way now. They said to just put pressure on were the wound is."

I look down to see where Victoria had stabbed her. But when I pull up her shirt up I see a huge, deep, and long slash going right across her stomach. I gasp. I turn to Victor and slap the shit out of her. "You bitch! I'll fucking kill you if my Bella dies!" I scream at her as I start pounding the shit out of her face. Jake grabs me and pulls me off her.

Finally the paramedics come the put Bella a gurney and load her up in the ambulance. I try to get in with them but one of the paramedics stop me. "Sorry miss but you can't get come unless your family." "But I'm her girlfriend please!" I beg him. He look conflicted but always me. I toss Jake Bella's car keys and tell him to follow us to the hospital.

* * *

><p>After we get to the hospital they take her out and into the hospital. I see my father run to us. "Alice? What has happened?" He asks. "Sir we have a serious stab wound here. She has a 5 inch long, 3 inch deep cut going across her stomach. She's lost a lot of blood." Says one of the medics as they run down the hall. My father stops and turns to me. "Wait in the waiting room Alice, I'm going to try and see what we can do. I'm sorry." He turns back and runs down the hall into the room they took Bella into.<p>

I walk to the waiting room and sit there still in shock from the events that happened under 20 second when Victoria stabbed Bella. I look down at my hands and shirt and see it stained with Bella's blood. I here someone running into the waiting room. "Where Bella Swan at? Where's my daughter?" I see Charlie scream asking the receptionist.

"Charlie!" I call to him. He turns around and looks at me. I see so many emotions running threw his eyes. "Aaa..lice? Who's blood is that? Please don't tell me it's Bella's." He looks like he was going break if I tell him it was hers. "I'm sorry Charlie but it is." I say in a small voice.

Just like I said, he drops to his knees and a heart breaking cry rips threw his throat. He starts sobbing with his hands grabbing his hair so hard that it looks like he was going to rip it out. I run to him and hug him, he hugs me back and cries into my shoulder. I try to sooth him wit warm words of encouragement and telling him that Bella would be alright. I felt bad for lieing to him, because I myself didn't know if she would be.

* * *

><p>After 2 hours in the waiting room waiting for word on Bella, Carlisle finally came out. He looked exhausted but relieved as he headed mine and Charlie's way. "Carlisle, is she ok? Is my Bells ok?" Charlie asked. "Yes Charlie she's doing fine, she's just recovering from the surgery. Your welcome to go see her of you want. She just had a serious knife wound but lucky we got her on time to be able to stop the bleeding and save her before she could have died form blood loss." I was so happy that Bella was fine.<p>

"Dad can I see her too?" I ask in a pleading tone. He sighs. He opened his mouth but before anything could come out Charlie cut him off. "Of course you can Alice, your the reason why my baby girl is alive. Come on." I pump my fists in the air and follow Charlie to Bella's room.

Once we come to her room door we go in. We see her hooked up to a few machines, she was sleeping. She looked kinda paler then usual, but she was ok from what I see. "Uh Charlie can you look away for a minute, I need to lift up her gown and look at the cut." He blushes and mutters under his voice saying "yeah yeah sure".

I pull her gown up and see the cut all stitched up and red along with other scars long, small, shapes, lines. It was just horrible so see my Bella so scared up. It got me angry to know someone had actually hurtin my Bella before. I run my finger over the new cut from Victoria lightly. then I bend down and kiss it. I feel Bella stir and wake up. She looks down at me, I keep eye contact and kiss her cut again. She finally starts realising where she was at and what was going on. "What the..? Alice?" She looks at me confused. I pull her gown down quick enough just before Charlie turned around to the sound of Bella's voice.

"Bella! Oh baby girl your ok!" Charlie cries out to her as he gathers her up in his arms and hugs her and showers kisses on her forehead. He finally lets go of her and starts asking her what happen and who was it so he could arrest them and lock them forever. "Dad slow down, I'm fine I just got into a fight with this girl and I didn't see her pull out the knife till it was too late." She explains to him. He seems to calm down.

"Well Bells know that I know that your ok, I need to go down the the station and write a report on this and make sure that, that girl is or was arrested." He turns to me. "Alice can I trust to to take care of my Bells here while I go do that?" I nod my head. "Of course Charlie, I love Bella and I'll always take care of her." I see Bella blush from the corner of my eye and Charlie has a shocked expression on his face.

"Love her?" He questions me. I just nod my head and grab Bella's hand. "Wow, well that's good to know Alice. I'm glad there's someone who loves and cares for my Bella the way you do." He says sincerely. I just blush as he to Bella kissing her forehead before heading out the door.

I turn to Bella and see her looking at me. "Hey." I whisper to her as I let our foreheads rest on each other. "Hey." I look at her and I had a sudden urge to kiss her, so i did. We kissed softly for a few minutes before I pulled away knowing that we needed to talk. I took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Bella, what the hell were you thinking back there? Why didn't you listen to me when I said let's go?" I questioned her. She looked ashamed at first but then pissed the next. "Because Ali, that bitch called you a bitch. I wasn't just going to walk away with her calling you that. Any ways if the stupid cunt hadn't been a pussy and took the knife out I would have beat the living shit out of her just like those other gir..." Bella stopped mid sentence when she noticed what she was saying. But it was too late Alice had heard her.

"What are you talking about Bella? What other girls?" I asked her confused and curious. "Nobody Alice, I don't know what I'm talking about. Must be the medicine kicking in." She stated quickly and suspiciously. I raise an eyebrow and call her out on her lie. "Bella... What did you use to do before you came down here to Forks. And don't try to lie to me cause if you do watch what will happen." I tell her in a dead serious tone.

She looks at me and sees that I'm serious and that I wasn't going to back down. She sighs, "Fine, but you can't tell anyone Ali." She says waiting for me to agree. I nod my head. "Ok, well I'm pretty sure you saw all the scars of old cuts and other thing when you looked at my stomach, right?" I nod my head again and shake my head trying to rid the image out of my head.

"Well they are from street fighting. I'm a street fighter Ali. Been since I was a little kid. It's who I am." She says in a strong and proud tone. While I'm pissed as hell. 'She things it that she should be proud of something so stupid? And is she still doing this ever since she came down her, ever since she's been with me?' I think to myself.

"Are you still doing it?" I ask in monotone. She looks at me confused and shakes her head yes. "Of course Ali, I just haven't found a place yet so I haven't fought anybody in a while." I just look at her. "What Ali? Did I do something wrong?" She looks even more confused since I haven't said a word to her.

I let go of her hand and move the the front of her bed and start pacing. "Why Bella? Why would you do something so stupid and actually be proud of it?" I question her in a angry tone. She looks at me in shock and then I can see she was getting a little mad. "Excuse me? Uh news flash Alice if you thing that is stupid then you must thing I'm stupid." She states challengingly. "No, I don't think your stupid but I do think your chose is." I regret it once I say it when I see the hurt in her eyes.

"I think you should go Alice, since I make such stupid mistakes. Then I guess your one of then?" I felt like I was just slapped. "Wha.." I say clearly confused. "I love you Alice but if your going to just judge me then we shouldn't be together and maybe just stay friends or something." She says to me in a small voice.

I feel my heart clench at the thought of us breaking up. "No, Bella that's not what I meant. I'm just upset to know that your getting and were hurt form a dangerous sport like this. Please I don't want us to break up and just be friends I love you too much." I say with tears in my eyes.

She waves her hand in a notion for me to come to her. When I do she grabs and kisses me. I kisses her back just as hard. I run my fingers threw her short her that's starting to grow out. I like it I hope I can convince her to let it grow. I feel her tongue touch my bottom lip asking for entrance, I quickly open up for her. We moan when we feel each others tongue running against each other I feel her grab my hair and pull me even more to her.

I moan when she does it. We break apart and rest our foreheads on each others, while trying to catch our breaths. "I love you Ali, I never want to break up with you but it hurt me when you basically called me stupid from the choices I've made threw out my life so far." She whispered to me. I grab her face and kiss her softly. "I'm sorry Bella, I never meant it that way. Please forgive me, i just don't want you to get hurt like tonight." I say.

She looks into my eyes and smile. "I could never stay made at you beautiful. I just want you to respect my choices is all." I smile ad stroke her cheek. "I'll respect it if it means that much to you baby." She kisses me and mumbles on my lips a "thank you".

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, sorry guys I just don't have the same time as I used to since school ha started. Well hope you like this for now. Later, Oh and U usually don't ask for it but it feels good to get reviews, tells me I'm doing good so far. So if you could pretty please with a cherry on top please review? Thank you, bye! :)<br>**


	10. Chapter 8

**Bella Pov**

**~Without you by Usher and David Guetta~**

I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight  
>All I need is you and I,<br>Without you, without... You!

Oh oh oh  
>You you you<br>Without  
>You you you<br>Without you..

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we're<br>Estrange  
>Without you, without you<p>

I can't quit now, this can't be right  
>I can't take one more sleep this night<br>Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here I'm paralysed without you, without you<p>

I can't look, I'm so blind  
>Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without... You!<p>

Oh oh oh  
>You you you<br>Without  
>You you you<br>Without you..

I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU

* * *

><p><strong>~ 2 weeks later ~<strong>

"Yesssss!" I yell when I realise today I get to get my stitches out today. "Ha ha later bitches!" I yell out to the parking lot before getting into Alice's car. Alice laughs at my childish ways. "Wow Bella your just too cute you know that?" She states teasing me. I look at her with a big bright smile. "Hell yeah you out of everybody should know that by now."I smile ad she chuckles as she starts the car and starts driving toward her house.

She wasn't driving as fast as I wanted and I was getting inpatient. "Babe I love you but if you don't drive faster I'm going to push you out of the car and drive myself." I say with a serious look. She gaps at me with a 'you got to be kidding me' look.

She finally sees that I wasn't joking and starts driving faster. I wouldn't have actually threw her out of the car but I would have push her to the passenger seat and start driving. I laugh when she finally knows that I was just partly messing with her. She punches my arm.

"Oww, babe that hurted." I say pouting. "Aww Bella you looks so cute when you pout, but that'll teach you to mess with me." She says looking at the road, but I could see her smirking.

I grumble as I turn too look out the window as we start driving up her long ass drive way. We finally stop in front of her house and Alice parks her car in front of the house and turns it off. She turns and looks at me. "What?" I ask. She just starts leaning towards me and presses her lips to mine. 'Mmm strawberry.' I think to myself as I like her bottom lip as permission to enter her mouth.

She groans as she opens her mouth and our tongues touch and move against each other. It started out sweet but then started getting more heated and intense. She moves to my seat and straddles me.

I moan load into her mouth as I feel her start grinding into me. Oxygen started to be needed so we broke apart, but she started kissed down my jaw to my earlobe. She nibbled on it before breathing out a hot breath.

"God Bella please don't stop, I'm so close." She moans into my ear before sucking on my earlobe. I groan as I pull her down harder to me as we frantically grind into each other to find our release. We started kissing again till I broke away and kissed down her jaw to her neck.

I hear Alice's breaths coming out fast and short, I knew she was close. "God Ali, come on baby come for me. I need you to come for me." I whisper harshly into her ear due to the loss of breath and lust that was consuming me.

She moaned and grinded even harder on me after I said it. I pulled her v-neck t-shirt down in the front along with her bra just enough for left tit to pop out for me.

I lean down and capture her little pink hard nipple into my watering mouth. She groaned at the feeling of me sucking on her tit while I groaned at the taste. "Yesss!" She hissed as she pulled my face to her chest even more. I bite down softly on her nipple and jerk my hips into hers into her. "Bella!" She yells as she finally climaxed. I still rubbing into her to help her ride out her orgasm.

When she finally comes down from her high we stopped grinding and she drops her head on my shoulder then turns her head to nuzzles her nose to my neck. Finally our breathing calms down and goes back to normal.

Alice lifts her head to look at me, her face was flushed but glowing. "Hello beautiful." I whisper to her as I push a hair behind her ear. "Hi" She says in a low tone while a smile forms on her face.

I kiss her softy before opening the car door open and carrying her as I got out of the car. She wraps her legs around my waist and warps her arms around my neck as she buries her face into my neck. I chuckle as I close the car door and walk us into her house and up to her room. I drop her on her bed and climb on other so I could tower over her.

"Ali baby, where are your parents and brother?" I ask her confused when I walked into the house to find nobody in it. She pulls me down so that both our bodies were pressed against each other. "Well, Edward is at Jasper's house. And my mom and dad should be coming home soon." She says. "Oh ok. Uh so you wanna talk about what just happened out there?" I ask with a eyebrow raised.

She turns her head so to look out the window. She sighs, but doesn't answer me. 'Oh great she regrets it I knew I shouldn't have ever done any thing.' I feel hurt with rejection. I untangle myself from her and get off her and her bed and stand by the side of it. She still doesn't look at me. "Ali?" She looks at me and I see it. Regret.

I feel my chest tighten and my eyes sting. Here I thought she loved me enough to at least tell me something, hell anything even if it's bad. "Will you say something?" I demand. You could hear the hurt in my voice. "Bella it was a mistake, we got caught up in our hormones and kissing. What we did, should have never been done." She say with no emotion looking away from me.

My vision blurs with tears. 'I have to get out of here NOW.' I think so myself, so I just turn and leave.

* * *

><p>I'm walking down the road trying to get home, But with my luck when I had left Alice's house it was raining. So here I and on the road cold, wet, lost, and hurting.<p>

Now I know some of you must be thinking 'Oh come on your over reacting' or 'You both are overeating' or something like that but you have to understand is that was my first time ever doing anything with a girl well except from the kissing part.

I thought- no, I know she liked it just as much. I just don't understand why she would regret something so simple, but also so full of love. It wasn't like we had actual sex. Even though 2 weeks ago she was all for it. Had it not had been for Victoria I'm pretty sure it would have happened.

I'm so into my thinking that I didn't hear the car come up by me.

"Bella! What the fuck are you doing? Get in the god damn car!" I hear someone yell at me, but I can't really hear it cause of the rain. I turn to see who it was. And there was the object of my thinking and hurt. She looks angry. I just turn back and keep walking.

The car is right next to me now driving slow as I walk. "Damn it Bella are you deaf or just hard of hearing? I said get in the fucking car now before you get pneumonia!" Alice yells even angrier then before. I stop, turn and look at her. "What do you want Alice?" I question her in a low voice that I was surprised she had even heard me.

"What do I... WHAT DO I WANT? I want you to get in the car so we can talk and you don't get sick." I look at her for a while before reluctantly getting into the warm dry car.

I hear her grumble under her breath as she drives off back to her house. I guess to get my stitches out. I look out the window and steal some glances of her the whole ride back. We stop and she turns the car off and turns to look at me. 'Wow talk about deja vu.' I think. She sighs. "Bella look I'm sorry what I said before, I just ... I just don't know what to do here. I've never done of felt anything like this before." She says looking into my eyes.

"You could have told me the truth of how you felt and of how I made and make you feel Ali. You hurt me real bad saying that you had regretted what we did. That was also my first time ever doing anything more then just kissing with another girl." I say. She looks away with shame in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Bella" She whispers to me.

I look at her and she looks so broken and ashamed . So I grab and pull her into a hug kissing her temple. And coo warm comforting words to her.

Once we finally get a hold of ourselfs, we get out of the car and got into the house.

* * *

><p>After Carlisle took out the stitches I said goodbye to him and Emse. Before leaving with Alice heading to my house. I wanted to stay and spend some time with Emse but I knew me and Alice needed to talk. I would go and see Emse soon and hopefully help her with cooking and gardening. Even though she designed houses she had a green thumb.<p>

Soon we're finally at my house. She pulls up into the drive way and get out of the car before following me up and into the house and up to my room.

So here here we are, Alice and I just laying on my bed on our backs with our hand intertwined. After a while we just lay there enjoying the silence. I hear a knock at the door down stairs. Charlie has keys so I have no idea who would be here at this time at night. I get up and go down stairs with Alice behind me.

I open the door, "Hel-" before I could finish I feel someone tackle me back into the house. "Izzy!" I hear the person yell into my ear giving me a crushing bear hug. I immediately know who it was from the nickname. "Eva!" I yell back in joy and hug her back just as tight. We pull back and look at each other and just squeal and hug each other again.

"Uh Bella who's this?" I hear Alice ask from behind us. Eva lets me go and stands. "Alice this is my best friend of a beast Eva. Eva this is Alice my beautiful girlfriend." I introduce each other as Eva helps me from up the floor. I see Eva and Alice sizing each other up before saying a hello. I roll my eyes at the both of them.

Eva comes up to me and kisses my on the cheek as I kiss hers back. Bad idea, cause next thing you know Alice slapped Eva and pushed her away from me. "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend, you have some balls to kiss her in front me ME her GIRLFRIEND." Alice basically growls out at her. Bad move for Alice because before I could do or say anything Eva grabs Alice from the collar of her shirt and slams her into the wall next to her.

I see Eva bring her face up to Alice scared and shocked face. "Look here bitch. If I wanted Bella I would have already had her. And who the fuck do you think you are to fucking order me around midget?" She sneers baring her teeth at Alice.

I put my hand on Eva's shoulder slowly knowing that one wrong move and all hell would break loose. Eva snaps her head back to see who was touching her. She sees me and calms down a little bit.

I shake my head. "Eva, por favor, cálmate y dejar de Alice. Ella no lo sabe. Por favor, ella es mi novia. No quiero que se enoje contigo para hacerle daño a ella." I say in Spanish to her, knowing it would calm her down more.

I say her calm down and let go of Alice. I see the anger in her eyes go away and be replaced with regret. "I'm sorry Bella, pero ella me consiguió realmente enojado de bofetadas y me gritaba y yo tratando de darme órdenes. Me fui con mis instintos para vencer a la mierda de ella. Lo siento." She says looking at me. Her eyes practically begging for forgiveness.

"Hermosa, there's nothing that needs to be forgiven. I understand where you come from, remember? All I ask is that you are more careful around my Alice, ok?" I say in a sweet voice as I hug her and give her a kiss on the temple.

Eva nods and hugs me back and nuzzles my neck with her nose with affection. She gets out of our embrace and turns to Alice. "Alice I'm sorry for scaring and doing what I did to you, but there's something you have to understand. I'm not like other girls, I don't take shit like what you did to me and just not do something about it. I'm very different and very dangerous. Also when I kissed Izzy on the cheek it was a Hispanic way of greeting someone. See I'm Puertorican and us Hispanics kiss each other on the cheek as greeting and goodbye" Eva says before hugging Alice and kissing her cheek.

Alice blushes as Eva does this. "Please forgive me?" Eva asks. Alice nods her head and kisses Eva's cheek as forgiveness, before blushing even more. I smile at them.

I'm happier then ever now that I have to two most important girls in my life right here with me right now.

Eva turns from Alice to look at me. I see her smile and playfulness go away from her face and be replaced with a serious face. "So Izzy, wanna explain to me how, why, and who that fuck basically sliced our stomach open?" Eva states with an eyebrow up while she starts to look angry.

All I could think was 'oh shit!'.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Translation~~<span>_  
><strong>

**1.** **Eva, por favor, cálmate y dejar de Alice. Ella no lo sabe. Por favor, ella es mi novia. No quiero que se enoje contigo para hacerle daño a ella = **Eva, please, calm down and let go of Alice. She does not know. Please, she's my girlfriend. I do not want to be mad at you for hurting her.

**2. pero ella me consiguió realmente enojado de bofetadas y me gritaba y yo tratando de darme órdenes. Me fui con mis instintos para vencer a la mierda de ella. Lo siento = **but she got me really angry and shouted at me and slapped me and trying to give me orders. I went with my instincts to beat the shit out of her. I'm sorry.

**3. Hermosa = **Beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you go. Yay Eva's finally here! Haha well hope you like it. Help me move my lazy ass faster with reviews please! Ok, (adios!)bye now! :)<br>**


End file.
